Decisions of the Heart
by AvatarMaster
Summary: Katara is dating Zuko, which lead Aang to say, “So, Katara, it's time to choose. Who's it gonna be, Zuko or me? You can't have us both, you know...” [Warning: Characters in the story are a bit OOC]
1. Choosing between us

**Author's note: i just watched the season 2 finale.. I set it up like Katara and Zuko are together now. Read it and tell me what you think..  
**

* * *

Ever since the day she when I told her about my past on how I don't want to be the avatar, we've grown closer. 

Unfortunately, our closest is never close enough.

After everything I've done for her, we're still just _friends._

Sometimes I think that we could be so much more, and I know that there are times when she feels it, too.

She's dating Zuko.

-------------------------------

I sit on a tree overlooking the lake. I come here often to think. In all honesty, it's quite refreshing. I close my eyes, allowing the gentle wind to bathe my face becoming lost once more in my thoughts.

I've known since the day I befriended Katara that she always have a crush on some guy we always met on the way. And that was okay. I mean, sure I flirted with the too, but it didn't mean anything. Okay, I admit that I had a bit of a crush on her at the time. But now, it become something more.

I, the avatar Aang, have finally given away my heart to her. Not only that, but I've thrown it to the one girl who doesn't even want it! Now, it hurts to even see her, to have her talk to me like we're the best of friends, to come so close to her strawberry-scented hair and warm hugs, to know that I don't mean nearly as much to her as she does to me...that I never will.

So I've started avoiding her. And she has noticed. I know she has. I can see the hurt look in her eyes every time I brush her aside. It kills me to do it. It kills me when I don't do it. I can never win.

_Whatcha' doin' tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Who's stealin' your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive_

If there was no Zuko? She and I would probably be together. She's even gone so far as to tell me so! That hurts worst of all. I'll never win in the fight for Katara's heart.

I throw a pebble into the lake, watching as it skips four times before sinking to the bottom. As the ripples fade away, all I can see is Katara. The curve of her lips, the amber flecks in her eyes. To me, she is perfect, a vision with no flaws. Her image dances over the water's surface, taunting me. I throw another pebble as I feel the wind shift and fade away.

"What are you doing out here, Aang?"

I turn my head below and see her looking straight at me. Apparently, the vision had been a real reflection this time...unless the Katara now sitting beside me is also a mirage? I'm truly losing it, aren't I? Who would have ever thought a girl existed who could make me lose touch with reality?

I shifted my position and airbend myself to go down.

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

"Aang?" She places her hand on my shoulder, radiating her heat as it passes through my sleeve and encompasses my skin. Mirages aren't warm—or firm and solid.

"Hi, Katara."

"Are you alright, Aang??"

I shrug carelessly, an impartial expression plastered to my face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you look...sad."

I look at her. She truly is as clueless as she is gorgeous. She has no idea of the turbulent thoughts that are tumbling through my head, does she?

"I'm fine, Katara. I'm just...lost in thought."

"About what?"

"Life. Have you ever felt like you're spinning out of control while everyone else continues to go though through the motions at a normal speed?"

"Sometimes, yes. More so now than ever before."

_Saw your face in the crowd  
I call out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life_

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nervously twirls a strand her hair around her finger. "Sometimes, I feel like I don't know my left from my right anymore, that I've made so many wrong choices that I won't ever get back onto the right path."

I look at her curiously. She did? "Like what?"

"The way I dealt with Zuko. The way that I treated you."

"You regret being my friend?"

_f I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

"No, never! But sometimes I wonder if I've done the right thing. Maybe I should have given you a chance once Zuko and I broke up instead of pining after him. You were so supportive of me. I mean, you even helped me to mave a move towards him! And look at where we are now."

What in the world is she getting at? I stare at her, confused. "Uh...what?"

"Aang, you can't even look me in the eye anymore! You can only turn away from me! I've ruined our friendship!"

"No, Katara, I—"

"I guess deep down, I knewyou liked me. I was just so into Zuko, and—"

"You still are, Katara."

"Aang, I don't want to lose you!"

"I'm right here beside you."

"But are you? Everything is different now!"

"Katara...you can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"Because you're in love with Zuko! You have been since you saw him"

_I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I scream out  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through..._

"But am I really? Or am I just in love with the idea of being in love? He was the first boy I ever liked, Aang."

"How do you feel about him now?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused inside..."

"And me?"

"I...you're Aang. I don't know. I never expected it to hurt so much when you blew me off. But it did. I mean, it does."

"So you're saying...what?"

"Why are you making my head spin, Aang?"

"I'm making you think. Don't say things that you don't mean, especially to me."

"But it's all true, Aang! I mean, if I had never met Zuko, and you asked me out? I probably would have said yes. I've told you that before!"

"You can't like us both, Katara."

"Tell that to my heart!"

"Katara, you can't keep leading us on like this. You're going to have to choose. Who's it gonna be, him or me? You can't have us both, you know. If you choose him, don't come back to me later. If you reject me now, I'll move on." I stare at her intently, feeling as though the fate of the world lay upon her next words...

If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)

Author's note: Feedback please


	2. I've finally decided

**Author's note: ATTENTION! if you start reading this chapter, wait until the end! There's a little twist on it! NO PEEKING!! Just READ UNTIL THE END.. THANK U.. AND WHY AM I STILL DOING CAPITAL LETTERS? OH WELL, snAp-bAcK-2-rEaLitY OUT!! enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on Decisions of the Heart...

_Katara, you can't keep leading us on like this. You're going to have to choose. Who's it gonna be, him or me? You can't have us both, you know. If you choose him, don't come back to me later. If you reject me now, I'll move on…_

* * *

"I…what?"

"You heard me, Katara."

"I did hear you. I just…don't believe what I heard."

"You never expected me to ask you to choose?"

"That isn't it. It's a perfectly fair question…I'm just not sure what my answer is. I'm so confused!"

"Well, when you figure it out, go find me."

I watch in shock as Aang brushes me off. He…He can't do that! "It's been real, Katara. I'll see ya around, okay?"

What? He's leaving me here? "Aang, wait!" He turns back to face me and raises his eyebrows. "Yes, Katara?"

"I…I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know."

"Do you…really like me?"

"Yeah, Katara…I do."

"I've been leading you on, haven't I?" I stare at him in horror as comprehension dawns on me. "I truly never meant to—"

"Forget about it. What's done is done. It's time for you to come to terms with the past in order to determine your future." He smiles lopsidedly before waving and walking away, leaving me to stare after him. I slowly stand as well, staring into the lake as though it would answer all of my questions, then turn back to the path and walk away.

Aang is right. I have a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

I woke up the next morning no less confused than I had the day before. I get ready to teach some waterbending to the kids. I saw my reflecton onto the water. My skin color is tan from too much sunlight. With Aang, it doesn't matter so much…then again, he is rather childish. As for Zuko? He's the one I tried to be lighte for to begin with. Worrying about my skin tone has become a habit now. Honestly? I don't understand Aang. He's been after me for quite some time now. He's made this fact blatantly obvious on several occasions. So what's going on? And why does he still insist I belong with Zuko? Especially since it was his brilliant idea to choose between them, anyway. I mean, I knew I'd have to sooner or later…I've just been hoping that it would be later rather than sooner.As for Zuko and I? We've had our chance. A few chances, really. Isn't it time to give Aang a chance? I mean, sure, he act like he don't care sometimes and has an infuriating tendency to make me angry with him…but he's also sweet and kind. Beneath his mask, he truly does care about me. All he wants is for me to be happy. Why else would he continuously go through so much trouble to make me happy when it only brings him pain? 

So why did he turn away from me last night? What changed? Is he just giving me a taste of my own medicine? Does he think I'm leading him on? Is this all a game to him? 'Great! Katara finally chose me; I've finally won this drawn-out came of cat and mouse!' But, no, he isn't like that. I mean, that's how I used to think he was, but now? I've actually seen past his exterior and there is so much more to him than just a kid who's learning to be a great avatar.

"Hey, Katara?" I blink as I'm pulled from my thoughts and turn to face the tall, golden-eyes, who has come up beside me. "Zuko, hi!" What's going on? He hasn't really spoken to me since our big fight last week. "Um, how are you?" He shrugs his shoulders absently. "Not too bad. What about you?"

"Um, yeah. I've been pretty busy too at the practice…it's a lot for a girl to handle." I inwardly wince. It's a lotfor a girl to handle? Man, I'm pathetic! He nods thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you've always had a lot of weight on your shoulders. I've often wondered how you've managed to juggle everything so well. I know if it were me, I'd have collapsed under all that pressure. That's one of the things I admire most about you, Katara."

…What? He admires me? Even now? I nibble on the bottom of my lip and stare up at him. "Zuko, um…"

"Yes?"

"Why…well, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just…well…this." I gesture with my hands, waving them in the space separating our bodies.

"I'm not sure I understand."

It must have been good but I lost it somehow. It must have been love but it's over now.

I blow out my breath in frustration, causing strands of hair to catch in my mouth. I grimace and pick them out, taking a moment to think about what I want to say. "It's just…I mean, you're mad at me! Zuko, we had a fight last week because you couldn't trust me and Aang"

"That was a lapse in judgment, Katara. I was going through a tough time and suspicious of everything around me…and everyone."

"Including me?"

"Yeah."

"Your girlfriend. The one you're supposed to trust even when it seems the world has turned against you."

"…Yeah."

I sigh and stare at him, watching a flurry of emotions pass across his face. "Look…Zuko…What is it you want from me?"

"I just…Well, I want to take make it up to you. Go back to what we were. I…I miss you, Katara."

I bite my lip pensively. "And what happens the next time

you come to the conclusion that you can't trust me? Am I to be all-sympathetic? 'Oh, hey, it's okay. We'll be back together soon, I'll just pretend this isn't happening.' No, Zuko. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of this. I can't live like this…and neither can you. I'm sick of being at the end of your every suspicion. I hate feeling like my boyfriend

can't trust me for reasons I can't even begin to comprehend! Don't you get it, Zuko? I can't take it anymore!"

"I won't do it again, Katara, promise. I—"

"How can I believe you when you use a line you've used several times before, Zuko? And each time I take you back, you only succeed in breaking my heart all over again. I can't do this again. My heart is weary, it's finally given up the fight. It's over. This time for good. I just…can't deal with this melodrama anymore."

"But, Katara—"

I wince at the hurt expression in his eyes, but refuse to let his troubled state weaken my resolve. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

"So…that's it, then?"

"I guess so."

" Katara…" Zuko runs his hands through his immaculate hair. "I never imagined it would turn out this way."

"Neither did I."

"You…I still love you. Isn't there any way we can make things right between us again?"

I smile sadly. "No…You know, I never thought I'd be living this day. Since I saw you, all I've wanted was to be with you. And now here I am, turning away from you. You've hurt me too many times, Zuko. I gave you my heart. I gave you a part of myself that I can never get back. A part of me will always love you but right now I think we're better off as friends. That's all my love is for you now. The love of a friend."

"I don't know if I can settle on just being friends with you, Katara."

"If you can't, then you're not half the man I thought you were."

"I just…Katara…" Defeat glows in his eyes and he lowers his head resolutely. "So that's the way it'll be."

"Yeah…"

"Well…what we had was great, Katara. I'm sorry I had to be a bonehead and screw it up."

"Yeah…me too."

He nods again and brings his head up, meeting my eyes once more. "So…friends?"

"Always."

He smiles sadly as he bends to kiss my cheek. "I have to go now, you know, back to the fire nation…"

"I'll see you around."

I watch him lope off pensively, awash in memories of the past. I've made the right choice. For more reasons than one. It's true that I don't want my heart broken again. It's also true that I only care for him as a friend now. Ever since I've been with Zuko, I've guilty on how I treated Aang. And I guess that's how I developed my feelings towards him. Who would had thought? me, and the avatar? But, Aang…well, he's like moss. He grows on you after awhile. All I loved about Zuko was the fantasy. When we were together, my feelings were based on the dream, not reality. And now I'm paying for my mistake. Then Aang…He likes me. I know he does. And I like him. I've finally decided to listen to my heart. It's Aang that I want to be with. How can I be with Zuko and not give him my entire heart? It isn't fair to him…or to me. No, this is the way it has to be. With this in mind, I decided that it was about time I had a talk with Aang.

The only problem is, I haven't seen him. Normally, I run into him at least once, talking and playing with the kids. But this week, when I needed to see him most? He's… vanished!

I moped around the village aimlessly, all kinds of horrifying scenarios flashing through my head. Maybe he was hurt unable to call for help! Nah, he's the avatar, what could possibly happen to him?

He could have drowned! I mean, the moron can't swim, yet he loves playing near the water. The list goes on and on. I make my way to the lake.I stare down into its murky surface solemnly. I can't even see my reflection on the surface, that's how brown the water is. Normally, I stay away from the lake. It smells rather…fishy. Not to mention the fact that it reeks of mold and rot. Not exactly the best smells in the world.

"Oh, Aang…What happened to you?" I stare into the water wistfully before turning on stalking back over the hill that brought me to this godforsaken river.

Where could he be? What could have happened to him? Once I tell Aang the truth, we can finally become the quintessential couple. I just know it! But enough already! All this daydreaming is only making me crazy! Enough is enough. I know when to stop torturing myself. I turn towards the village…only to stop dead in my tracks. Could it be? No, it couldn't. He's standing five feet in front of me at the edge of the pathway. Maybe I thought about him so much that I conjured him up? Maybe he can sense that I've been thinking of him and has finally decided to make an appearance?

A slow grin spreads across my face before I can stop it.

"Aang!"

But, no, he didn't hear me. I dash after him.

"Aang!" I pant for breath as I run up to him, "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

He stops walking and turns to face me. "Katara, hi! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"Not here." I grab his arm and drag him away from the villagers

"What's wrong, Katara?"

"Nothing, I just…" I stare up at him and nibble at my lip,. This is going to be hard. Really hard.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to…Well, do you remember

what you said to me?"

"I said many things to you."

He isn't going to make this easy for me, is he? The louse! "About choosing between you and Zuko?"

"Oh, that."

My eyes narrow and I scowl up at him. "Yes, that."

"I'm guessing that you've finally decided?"

"Yeah, I—"

"Remind me to congratulate Zuko next time I see him, alright?"

"No, I—"

"It's getting late, I have to—"

"Would you just shut up and _listen_ to me? Please?" I glare at him and watch his mouth open and close soundlessly. I've shocked him. Good. I clear my throat nervously.

"Aang, I choose…well, I choose you."

"Me?" He blinks at me, stunned.

I smile nervously and nod. "Yeah, Aang. You. I finally choose you."

"Did you tell Zuko?"

"Not yet, no."

"He won't be thrilled with your news."

"That isn't my problem, Aang. You were right, I—"

"Look, Katara. I'm flattered, really. It means a lot to me. But I never should have asked you what I did. You and Zuko are the super-couple, I'm not going to come between you and—"

"Don't you understand, Aang? I didn't _choose _Zuko, I chose _you_!"

He stares at me before sighing heavily, "Look, Katara. The thing is…The thing is that you don't belong with me."

"Liar."

"No, Katara. I'm flattered, really, but I can't…Look, my heart belongs to another."

I scoff and raise an eyebrow. Who does he think he's fooling? Himself? Doesn't he know how much courage I had to work up to tell him this to begin with? And now he's screwing around with my head? The nerve! Well, I'll just have to call him on his bluff, now, won't I?

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"I'm in love with Toph"

Author's note: feedback would be nice again.. thank u.. anyway, i told you there'll be a twist! wait for another chapter!


	3. For the best

Previously on Decisions of the Heart:

"_Look, Katara. The thing is…The thing is that you don't belong with me."_

"_Liar."_

"_No, Katara. I'm flattered, really, but I can't…Look, my heart belongs to another."_

"_Oh yeah? Who?"_

"'_m in love with Toph"_

* * *

"I don't believe you, Aang! Toph isn't even in the South Pole!! So stop LYING to me!" Tears fill Katara's eyes as she raises her hand and slaps me. Her eyes widen in shock momentarily, and then she shakes her head and runs off…away from me. 

I stare after her retreating back solemnly. "I'm truly sorry, Katara. This is all for the best, though, you'll see."

Did that really just happen? There isn't any evidence to show that Katara was actually here…Maybe I imagined the whole incident…

But no. Why'd I have to say that? Am I really afraid?

Toph was just a friend to me. Sure, I can say that she's funny cause of sarcasm, but that's it. Of course, I never did see her as anything more than a friend…I was caught in a love triangle with Zuko. As always, he came out on top.

Truth be told, my feelings for Toph were never real.

I'm the avatar and a monk. I don't think I've met a girl before.

Then along came Katara. In the blink of an eye, she managed to turn my world upside down. The girl makes me feel…indescribable. She dredges up old feelings I never intended to reveal...even to myself. Once buried, I had expected them to stay hidden forever.

Too scared to admit all that I was feeling, I helped her get Zuko, so she could see me in a better light. In her eyes, I wouldn't be such a little kid anymore.

Katara has the power to hurt me. She can shred my heart to pieces with a toss of her head. That's why I'm so afraid. I don't want to be hurt. She can be pretty fickle. For the longest time it was nothing but Zuko this and Zuko that. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. And now she fancies herself to have feelings for me? She can't. If she were really ever in love with him, she wouldn't fancy herself to have feelings for me now. If she's so unsure of herself, what's to say she won't go back to Zuko once she's seen what life with me is like? No, Zuko is her first love, the one she's destined to be with. I would just be the rebound boyfriend.

I thought about what she said and what I said. Today I made her cry. She may cry now, but tomorrow she'll be back in Zuko arms…where she belongs.

I don't know. Maybe I screwed everything up. I mean, maybe what Katara said was the truth. Maybe she really has put Zuko behind her. Maybe it is me she's interested in now.

…Or maybe I'm just letting my heart think she would really choose me to soften the blow.

I walk to the lake. It's more peaceful to come here when I'm lonely. If only life were that simple. If only I could wish for the lake to rinse away my insecurities and remove the sticky veil that clings to my eyes.

I brush off some dirt in my hands and sit down. I stare at my reflection dancing on the water's surface. Worry lines stretch across my face and my mouth is puckered in an unbecoming fashion. I force myself to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. I long to reach my hand into the water and create a disturbance that will cause my reflection to break up. I clutch my hands together and hold them in my lap

I sit all afternoon, even after the sky begins to gray and darken. I replay the day's conversation with Katara again in my mind for what feels like the millionth time and curse at myself for being so rash. Katara had seemed so sincere…and her tears definitely couldn't have been faked. I had made her cry. Again.

Deep down, I know Katara will be happier with Zuko in the long run. He's good for her. He can take care of her better than I ever could. That's why I keep pushing her back to him, even though it tears me apart to do so.

My heart is selfish. I want to keep Katara to myself, even though I know that I'll never cause her anything but turmoil. So far I've been strong enough to resist my own heart.

And in that instant…I know.

All this time I've thought that Katara has been running from her heart…only to realize that it's been me who has been running all this time. I've been too afraid of admitting to myself how much I care for her because I don't want her to stomp on my heart.

I fabricated my feelings for Toph, drawing on emotions I never truly had to begin with. I lied to Katara and it worked.

Katara is gone. After this, there's no way she'll ever forgive me. To her, I no longer exist. She is no longer a part of my life. She never will be again. All because I'm too afraid of getting hurt.

I look up at the darkening sky and allow the chilly autumn breeze to caress my face.

This is for the best. It really is. She'll go back to him. They belong together. The prince and a village girl will be reunited and they'll live happily ever after.

Katara isn't the right girl for me. She deserves the prince, not a little kid who's scared to admit his true feelings.

I sigh wistfully and look down at my darkening reflection once more. "Well, Aang, my boy…It's time to move on."

I shake my head at the sorrowful look on my reflection's face. "This is what happens when you let a girl into your heart. Either way, you end up hurt."

I pull myself from where I'm sitting and stand up. It really is getting late.

My foot grinds against a rock on the ground. I bend over and pick it up. It's small and gray. I throw it into the lake, watching with pleasure as my reflection dissipates into a thousand ripples.

Being noble can be awfully bittersweet. This is for the best. From now on, I have to pretend that she doesn't exist. She'll get the hint soon enough.

It's time to put the past behind me and look to the future.

**Author's note: I have nothing to say really :)  
**


	4. Tell me the Truth

"_I don't believe you, Aang! Toph isn't even in the South Pole!! So stop LYING to me!"_

The nerve of that jerk! To think that he can pull a fast one on _me_ after admitting yesterday that he had feelings for me!

I feel tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I can't let him see me cry. He can't know how much his words have affected me. He _can't_.

I raise my hand and slap him.

Oh my god, I didn't just—I did. My shock is reflected on his face, which has become slightly pink. I must have hit him harder than I thought I had.

I stare at him, concerned, then shake myself from my trance with a toss of my head. He doesn't deserve my sympathy after the stunt he pulled.

Damn it. The tears are threatening to flow down my cheeks now. I stifle a sob as I turn and flee.

As I turn back to the village, I can't contain the tears any longer. They flow down my face as I sink to the ground, my back pressed against a nearby rock for support.

My tears fall to the ground, forming two small puddles that merge together to form a miniature stream on the sidewalk.

I draw my knees to my chest and press my face to them, as I rock back and forth, no longer trying to hide my anguish.

I don't understand what happened. How could he claim to be in love with _her_? He has to be lying...but why?

Oh, if only I hadn't been too absorbed in my own feelings of grief to see his expression! His eyes could have told me everything...

A wisp of an image breaks free from where I've stored it and presses itself against my memory. My eyes widen and my breath stills. The thought leaves me frozen in horror. My tears freeze to my face as my body begins to gasp for air.

No. It isn't possible. Aang isn't...I mean...No. He simply _can't_ be...

But he is. My eyes close in agony.

Why? I don't understand. How could he lead me on all these months when he was in love with somebody else? Why had he wanted me to choose between him and Zuko if he knew he didn't want me?

Is this all a cruel joke? Does he hate me that much? I never should have trusted him. He seems to show no affection towards me.

Oh, how that must have irritated him! Does he see me as nothing more than object he had to require, only to discard as soon as it was in his possession? No. It couldn't be.

Aang made me feel...special. From the start, he's been nothing but supportive of me. He's been at my side and helped me finally get Zuko. He was there for me through during every bad moment. He has become my rock. I draw my strength from him.

How could he do something so...so...

I stifle a sob and run my hand across my face wiping away my tears. My eyes narrow. He couldn't have. Something is wrong with how he said he loves Toph.

I mean, if he's in love with _her_, why is he here in the first place? Unless it's all to make her jealous...

All I can do is hypothesize. Why? I can't even begin to comprehend the workings of that boy's demented mind.

I look up into the sky. While I was lost in my own world, the sky had preceded to paint itself a dreary shade of gray. Oh well. Gray suits my mood better than that baby blue did anyway.

I should go home, and eat. No. My stomach is in too many knots to even _think_ about food right now. Besides, as soon as I walk through that door, I'll be hit with a barrage of questions…questions that I really don't feel like answering right now.

No, I think I just want to be alone for a while. Not here, though.

It's getting dark. I shouldn't be out here too much later.

I make my way to the lake. This has always been my favorite area of where I live. The lake makes me feel almost...enchanted. Like anything could happen.

As I approach the lake, I come to a sudden halt and my hand rises to clasp my mouth.

Is it my imagination, or is that Aang?

I watch as he stands and looks up into the sky. I still can't make out anything more than his profile...but I think I can recognize _that_ by now.

He bends down, then turns to face the trees, pulls his arm back and throws something into the water. When he turns again.

It _is_ he. I should march up to him, confront him, and demand that he...oh. He's begun walking towards me.

I am surrounded by shadows, so he doesn't see me as he makes his way forward. I take the time to stare at him. My eyes absorb his features greedily. The fact that he's...crying?

I do a double take as he walks closer. He definitely has tears in his eyes. Why? Over what happened earlier? That can't be it. He's the one who instigated the whole incident to begin with!

He stands a foot in front of me now. As he lifts his head from the ground, he sees me standing before him and stops, shock evident on his face.

"I...Katara?"

I stare at him in wonder. "You're crying..." I raise my hand to touch his face, then remember myself and drop it.

"No." His voice is gruff. "I'm just..."

"Crying."

He glares at me. "What do you want, Katara? How long have you been standing here spying on me?"

"Not long. I was on my way to the lake when I saw you walking towards me."

"I...It's late. You should be at home."

"So should you."

"You're a girl."

"Gee, so glad you noticed."

"Look, Katara, I—"

"Can we talk, Aang?"

"We...What for? We have nothing left to say to one another."

"That isn't true and you know it." I reach out and grab his arm. "Talk to me, Aang."

"About what?"

"What happened this afternoon?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." I drag him back to the lake and sit down, pulling him down with me.

"Katara, I need to—"

"Sit. That's all you need to do right now."

"But I—"

"No, Aang." I stare at him and steel my voice. "What happened today?" I cut him off as I see him open his mouth again. "I want the truth."

He gives an exaggerated sigh and twiddles his thumbs. "Nothing, Katara, I just...I mean, I told you the truth earlier today."

"Why? So that I would realize that choosing you was the wrong thing to do?"

"Well...yeah."

"Then why didn't you ever tell me about her before, Aang? I mean, come on, it isn't like you haven't had plenty of opportunities!"

"I dunno, I—"

"You what, Aang? _What_? Do you even remember what you said to me yesterday?"

"I..."

"Damn it, Aang, you told me to choose between you and Zuko! You made it seem like choosing you was an option! What changed?"

"Nothing, I just—"

All right...

"You're lying to me again." I stare at him sadly and he averts his eyes. "Why the hell do you have to make this so hard? I'll wrangle the truth from you if it kills me!" I wet my lips. He still isn't looking at me.

"Aang."

Nothing. He didn't even flinch.

"Aang."

My voice is sharper now.

"_Aang_!"

Finally!

As he looks up at me, I take a moment to observe his face. I lock eyes with him and in that instant, I can see all the pain and fear that clouds his eyes.

"You're scared."

"Of what? Me?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

A frown mars his face. "Katara..."

"Yes?"

"You don't understand, I.."

"So _make _me understand." I sigh as he continues to stare at me like a cornered bear. "Look, Aang, I'm scared too. Terrified, actually. I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve and you're rejecting me. Why can't you believe me?"

"It's not...I don't...I mean..." He takes a deep breath as he stares into my eyes. "You need to go back to him, Katara."

"...What?"

"Go back to your precious Zuko. A beautiful princess like you deserves a dashing prince, not a kid like me."

I watch in shock as he lowers his eyes away from mine. Of all the arrogant, conceited things to say...

Why is he still hung up over the whole Zuko thing? I don't love Zuko. I love _him_. "Oh, Aang..."

What can I do to convince him? I know now that he pulled that stunt today in order to get me to go back to Zuko. Why does he have such low self-esteem? After all we've been through...

How can he not realize that he _is_ good enough for me and that _he_ is the only one I want?

He acts so selfless...but on the inside? He must really be hurting. I need to be the bigger one. I need to take matters into my own hands.

I smile softly and lean towards him, forcing him to look up at me once more. "Didn't you know, Aang?"

"Know what?"

I pull closer to him until I can feel his warm breath wafting against my cheek. "Sometimes a kid make the best princes of all."

"But I—"

"You may not think you deserve me, Aang, but I know that I deserve you."

"How...How can you..."

"Blame it on my magnanimous heart." I press my nose against his. "Tonight, let's just forget everything. Please, Aang. We'll pretend the list of who-hurt-who-most doesn't exist. We'll have a clean slate. You deserve me as much as I deserve you...If you still can't come to terms with the fact, I'll knock it into your thick skull later."

"And...now?"

"Now..." I close my eyes and press my lips to his briefly before pulling back. "Now is the start of a new future, Aang. What do you say? Are you going to reject me again?"

I stare at him expectantly and watch as a new light enters his eyes. I can see my reflection in those eyes. Right now, I am his world as much as he is mine.

I move my hand to his face and gently wipe away the tears that linger in the corner of his eyes. "So, Aang? What do you say?"

I remember the heartbreaking words he said to me earlier and seize upon them, working them to my advantage.

"Please, Aang. Don't lead me on any longer. It's your turn to choose now. Do you want me or not? I can turn the tables too, you know. If you reject me now, I'll move on."

I nibble on my lip as I throw his words back into his face. "I'll become bitter and hateful, and our relationship will be ruined. If you reject me, I won't be able to see you without feeling a storm of hurt brewing within me every time we talk."

I pull back to look at him. "That's how much I love you, Aang. That's how easy it is for you to hurt me. My heart is in your hands now." I lower my head and whisper, "Please don't break it..._please_."

He still hasn't said anything. I frown as I stare down.

"...Katara?"

"Yeah?"

His fingers grip my chin as he pulls my head up. "Did you mean it?"

"Every word."

"I mean..." He pauses and licks his lips. "Do you really...can you really love _me_?"

"Of course I can. I do. I love you...so much."

He smiles and rubs his fingers against the flesh beneath my chin. "I love you too, Katara."

"Really?"

"Truly." He bends forward. This time it is he who kisses me...and I kiss him back with an intensity that surprises even myself.

We may still have problems to work out later... But we have each other. And that's all that matters. Nothing good comes easy. We have a long road ahead of us, a road full of unexpected ups and downs...but that's neither here nor now.

Right now, the only thing I'm concerned with is this instant in time. He loves me and I love him. What more do I need to know?

**Author's note: Well, this is it.. i can't write any longer than this.. review please.**


End file.
